


Roses are Red

by Parnasse



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Les Mis characters have kids, Multi, Trans Character, and their kids fall in love, kinda sad in the beginning, poor jehan and courf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parnasse/pseuds/Parnasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Jehan and Courfeyrac find a baby girl in a basket at their door. They call her Rose and are great fathers until they are killed in a car accident. So, Enjolras and Grantaire take care of the baby and raise her with love. Later, Rose meets Marius and Cosette's son, Jean Pontmercy and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction. I'm not very sure how to write introductions for stories but I felt like this fanfic need an intro. By the way I wrote a fanfic like this about a year a go but it wasn't written very well so I decided to revise it.

INTRODUCTION:

Courfeyrac and Jean Prouvaire were happily married. Their other friends, Enjolras and Grantaire, and Marius and Cosette were happily married as well. Jehan and Courfeyrac could ask for anything more...except for a child. They have been trying to adopt, but the adoption agencies don't like gay couples very much. Enjolras and Grantaire would even find it impossible to adopt. The two couples even felt a bit of jealousy since they already have two children of their own. Their names were Georges and Jean. Georges was their oldest son and was named after Marius's father. Jean was born two years after his brother and was named after Cosette's father. Just when Jehan and Courfeyrac thought they would never experience they joys of having a child, everything changed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jehan and Courfeyrac are disappointed they didn't get accepted by the adoption agency. (It kinda ends on a cliffhanger sorry).

Jehan and Courfeyrac came home disappointed...again. They plopped down on the couch and didn't say a word to each other. Jehan just played with his braid. He always did that when he was anxious. And the awkward silence between him and his husband made him feel extremely uneasy. Courfeyrac stared at the ceiling with a frustrated countenance. He was done with the adoption agencies.

“Jehan,” Courfeyrac said at last, “I don’t think we’ll ever have a child.”  
 

Jehan sighed because he knew it was true. But he tried to be optimistic, “I know it looks that way, Courf. But we can’t just give up.”

“Jehan, we’ve been trying for years!” Courfeyrac snapped, “Maybe we’re just not meant to have kids.”

Jehan gently held his husband’s shoulders to get him to calm down. “Don’t you dare say that. Just because we keep getting denied by the adoption agencies doesn’t mean we’re not meant to have children. Besides, Enjolras and Grantaire have been trying for as long as we have. They haven’t given up yet.”

Courfeyrac sighed. Jehan always gave him this speech when they got denied. It never seemed to lift his spirits. The only thing that would lift his spirits right now was an agency actually accepting them for once. Before they looked for children at the adoption agencies, Courfeyrac asked Gavroche if he wanted to live with him and Jehan since he lived in the streets and was already like a son to him. But the boy said he was happy in the streets and didn’t want to leave them. But Courfeyrac understood. He didn’t want to argue with Jehan so he hugged him and said, “You’re right, we shouldn’t give up now.”

“That’s the spirit!” exclaimed the cheerful Jehan before kissing Courfeyrac’s nose. “And if we never do get to have children, we’ll always have each other.”

That made Courfeyrac smile. He loved Jehan more than anything. He could make the rainiest days seem brighter to him.

 

Meanwhile, Enjolras and Grantaire were in their room getting ready for bed and wondering how everything went with Courfeyrac and Jehan at the adoption agency.

“Do you think they finally got accepted?” Grantaire inquired his husband.

“I’m not sure.” Enjolras replied. “Jehan probably would have called us if they did.”

Grantaire sighed. “It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“That adoption agencies always deny the gay couples.”

Enjolras fell on the bed. “Yes, I know. But lots of gay couples have adopted children. There has to be one agency that won’t deny Jehan and Courf. And maybe one day we’ll find one that doesn’t deny us either.”

Grantaire jumped on the bed and almost landed on Enjolras. “I pray you’re right.” He said as he lay down next to him. “It would be so much easier if you had a uterus.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes and got under the covers. “We’ll have a child one day R. I promise.”

The cynical Grantaire shrugged and said, “If you say so.” Then, he turned off the lights.

The next morning was pleasant for Jehan and Courfeyrac. It was bright and sunny which helped lift their spirits just a little bit. A few hours after they woke up, they decided to call Enjolras and Grantaire to tell them about the not-so surprising news. They sent them their condolences as they usually did and said “maybe next time” and “keep trying.” It was Sunday, so Jehan was off from work. He ran a flower shop. Courfeyrac didn’t have a job, however, but he enjoyed Sundays because he could spend the whole day with Jehan. 

“Hey Courf,” Jehan said, “Do you think we should try to find another agency?”

Courfeyrac shrugged “I don’t know, maybe we should wait a while.”

“You’re right. I think it’s best to take a break for now. But we’re not giving up right?”

“Of course not.”

Jehan smiled. He was glad that Courfeyrac was being positive about this. That was the best thing they could do right now, stay optimistic.

The couple didn’t do much that day. Jehan just watered his flowers and wrote poetry (that was mostly about his husband) and Courfeyrac just watched a bunch of Friends re-runs. However, when Jehan left the room he’d put on a porn channel. But he’d quickly change it back when Jehan walked in again. He would not approve of Courfeyrac watching something that was so “immoral”.

It was somewhat of a boring day to Jehan and Courfeyrac, until they heard their doorbell ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so when I wrote this I realized I forgot all about Courfeyrac's relationship with Gavroche so I just put that in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is very short but I will be posting chapter one soon. I hope you like it!


End file.
